Mommy Nearest
|image = File:Mommy Nearest.png |season = 5 |number = 4 |overall =101 |network = ABC-TV |airdate = October 6, 1992 |writer = Janice Jordan & Monica Piper |director = Andrew D. Weyman |previous = The Dark Ages |next = Pretty in Black }}Mommy Nearest was the fourth episode of Season 5 of Roseanne, also the 101st overall series episode. Written by Janice Jordan and Monica Piper, the episode was directed by Andrew D. Weyman. It originally aired on ABC-TV on October 6, 1992. Summary Jackie starts going out with a much younger guy, Fisher. Bev makes a lot of money when she sells her house and she'll give much of it to her daughters IF they let her move to Lanford. Plot In-Depth Roseanne and Jackie are at the grocery store, when Roseanne notices Jackie is purchasing unusual items. She comes to the conclusion that Jackie has a new man in her life. After some prying, she finds out that Jackie is indeed seeing a younger man. Roseanne wants to meet him, and again, after some prodding, Jackie finally agrees. They decide on a Thursday night dinner. At the dinner, Roseanne is on her best (almost) behavior, and instructs the family to act in the same manner. Bev calls during the visit, and announces she is on her way. Of course, everyone is just elated. Fisher, Jackie's younger man says that he can't wait to meet her. After Bev shows up, the women begin to visit. Bev hands each of the daughters a check, in the amount of $10,000. Roseanne is happy, telling Bev that it came at the perfect time. Jackie is also thrilled, both are speechless. Unfortunately, their joy is short lived, when Bev announces that she will be moving to lanford. After Dan finds out about the check, he is much more receptive to Bev's visiting. Although, she is starting to cause a few problems around the house. She is putting down everyone's lifestyle choices, and buying "secret" presents for Darlene. When Roseanne informs her that she calls the shots in her house, Bev comments on how Becky might've stayed, if Roseanne wasn't so controlling. After taking as much as she could, Roseanne finally took a deep breath, and went to the drawer,took out the check, and returned it to her mom. She tells her that Jackie is right, that as long as she moves to Lanford, that things are going to be a problem. Bev accepts the check back, and heads upstairs to pack up and leave Roseanne does a bit of thinking, and heads on up to talk to Bev. She first asks her for the money back, and Bev hands it over, icily. They talk, and then Jackie is brought into the conversation. All three of them discuss how they can co-exist in the same town, and make amends. Cast Starring *Roseanne Arnold as Roseanne Conner *John Goodman as Dan Conner *Laurie Metcalf as Jackie Harris *Sara Gilbert as Darlene Conner *Michael Fishman as D.J. Conner *Lecy Goranson as Becky Conner (credit only) Also Starring *Estelle Parsons as Beverly Harris Guests *Matt Roth as Fisher *Riff Regan as Cashier Trivia *This episode is dedicated, with love, to the memories of Frank J. Jimenez and Raymond Hughes *This is the first appearance of Fisher. He will make five further appearances throughout the season. *When Jackie says, "I am not going to subject Fisher to your abuse," she might have been foreshadowing "Crime and Punishment", 9 episodes later when Fisher physically abuses Jackie. *Despite being credited, Lecy Goranson (Becky Conner) does not appear. Quotes *'Bev': I've never felt so unwelcome here! *'Roseanne': Oh, sure you have. ---- *'Roseanne' Bev: What are you going to do now? *'Bev': Oh, I suppose I'll go back to Moline and rent a little apartment and maybe I'll buy some new furniture and then I'll just sit in a room until it's time to lie in a box. *'Roseanne': Well at least you have a plan. ---- *'Roseanne' Jackie: You have such low self esteem. God, you are an idiot. ---- *'Roseanne' Darlene: Now, when you meet Jackie's boyfriend, be nice. She's real sensitive about the age issue. *'Darlene': OK. *'Roseanne': Fisher, this is our little Darlene. *'Jackie': Darlene, this is my new boyfriend, Fisher. *'Darlene' Fisher: Aren't you in my science class? *'Roseanne': Boy, she held out longer than I though she would. ---- *'Roseanne': Darlene, what are you trying to weasel out of your grandma? *'Darlene': Nothing but love. ---- Category:Season 5 Episodes